


Sweetie

by Aethalides



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethalides/pseuds/Aethalides
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the couple.In these stories, Hannah has divorced  Luke and started  dating with Marianne.♢This is my first time to write in English. If there are some mistakes,please tell me! I will correct them ASAP!♢The  original author of these themes has open authorization.





	1. Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am busy with many things, the collection will be updated once a week at least.Maybe I can update it more frequently if I have free time.

Despite seven-year marriage, Hannah was getting upset about her husband Luke.They ended up in divorce.  
Maybe some people will think Hannah regrets doing that,just for Hannah once gave a helping hand to Luke after divorce. However,she is never in remorse.The deed was only on account of her remaining sympathy for the man.But it isn't love anymore.  
There are a lot of reasons.Such like the company of her beloved girlfriend Marianne,who can make Hannah relaxed and happy.  
Now it is the monent when she wanders around the commercial district with Marianne.At first,they didn't expect to do some shopping, because there are too many people in the street. But something struck Hannah–She is five months pregnant,and she didn't buy any toys for her babies.Besides,she wants to buy some delicate and specific gifts for Marianne.Of course, about the gifts,she wants to keep Marianne in the dark. As a consequence,They left home, without a servant following them.  
With many people in the street, The commercial district is bustling. Afraid of Hannah gets hurt or separates from her, Marianne holds her hand.  
" Madam,hang on to me. We have to take a detour."She whispers to Hannah.  
Hannah smiles gently.Her sweetie is always thoughtful to her,which is one of the most attractive points of Marianne.Even such a small thing is taken into consideration.  
"Oh，Mary Anne, don't you call me by my name?" However, Hannah changes the subject rather than reply to Marianne.  
" Since you want, then, Hannah,please hold my hand.Next I will try my best to give you a great experience."  
They walks hand in hand, feeling the warmth of another's hand.Though it is a little hot today and the sweat on each other's hands is somewhat sticky,they don't let them Marianne thinks they can accompany each other until their lives end.  
They enter a maternal and infant store.The clerk policely welcomes the two women,to find their hands holding.Then she understands and starts to serve in smile. They feels quite happy.  
Marianne and Hannah complete their shopping.On the way home,it suddenly rains.They have to ask a servant to drive them.  
In the car,they don't let their hand.  
Feeling a bit of fatigue, Hannah sits against Marianne's shoulder. Marianne looks down at Hannah's fingers.The mark of the ring given by Luke is still remaining.  
Softly,she said:" Hannah,Shall we get our own rings?"Her ring finger is waiting for a beautiful ring.  
Hannah touches her ring finger. Apparently,she agrees with Marianne.  
" After babies are one years old,I want to go with you."


	2. Kiss somewhere

The week before Friday–the date of delivery,Hannah feels somehow tired.So she decides to stay in the bedroom. Marianne knows the importance of the event,and she has days off earlier since two months ago to have more time to look after Hannah.  
Now, Marianne is cooking for Hannah on her own.All the food is cooked according to her requests and preference.  
After a meal, Hannah continues to rest. Marianne sits next to her, talking to her about some relaxing stories lightly.Amomg these stories,some are adapted by her experiences.  
"So interesting. I'm delighted.Thank you,my dearie."  
" That's all right, Hannah." Marianne said.When finding Hannah looking at herself seriously,she changes the address to Hannah,"…Darling?"  
" I'm glad to hear you call me like this." A bright smile like the sunlight lights up Hannah's face, making the atmosphere getting more wonderful.  
Right now, Marianne has a strong desire to kiss somewhere of her,except the lips–if she does so, she may fail to hold herself and throw herself on Hannah. That must not take place in this period.  
Then, where…  
No long time to think, Marianne finds her way to the ring finger of Hannah.A soft touch between her lips and the finger makes Hannah a little shocked. But she doesn't prevent the action.She just look down at her love's black and thick hair, feeling the lips grazing her finger. It just like a feather falls on the flat lake, stirring little ripples each other forward.So comfortable.  
Unconsciously,She is occupied in recalling the days they experienced before.  
They have known each other several months. It's not a long time,but it counts.  
Over the several months,they have used to cope with every problems with the help of one another, such as picky clients, physical discomfort and so on.The relationship between two women has been strengthened by and by. Hannah has been used to depend on Marianne and let Marianne rely on herself. She remebers the moment when Marianne ran to her and gave her a sudden hug.  
It is pleasant.  
Friday comes soon. Marianne drives Hannah to hospital when Hannah talks to her.It is at midnight.  
Marianne watchs Hannah sent to the delivery room. During Hannah's delivery,she can't fall asleep. The anxiety and excitement makes her awake, although the babies aren't hers.But she promised to love them as her children when she started dating with Hannah.  
Cries of babies breaks the silence. Marianne can't help bursting into the room.She sees Hannah lying in bed weakly with a twin in her arms.Even though Hannah was tired, she welcomed Marianne with a smile that could sweep away her tiredness.  
“Well done, darling.”Marianne bends down,and kisses Hannah's sweaty forehead.


End file.
